


to fall asleep in your arms

by vinpire



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, i dont want too much pain ok, light angst probably, wingman red sole and wingman goggles lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinpire/pseuds/vinpire
Summary: theyve had too many rough starts.its time to finally make a move.(in which theyre both idiots and both deeply in love with each other but neither of them are going to tell each other that)
Relationships: Double Egg/Vintage (Splatoon)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	to fall asleep in your arms

"Watch it, Vin!" Without thinking he had lunged forward to grip onto his leader's arm, forcefully tugging him backwards with a little bit too much strength that had left both of them reeling. The enemy charger's shot had gone on the floor just in front of them, their similarly clad red and blue teammates taking them out with ease before they had the chance to fire once more at the stunned pair. Within moments the match was over, X-Blood having secured the zone for long enough to reach a knockout without letting their opponent get a single point on them. Their teamwork had improved tremendously, being able to safely try for knockouts despite practicing the same strategy for so long. Despite all of that though, the air seemed tight, a tense feeling overcoming the other three as it seemed to radiate off of Vintage. They couldn't even see his expression, his back turned and even mostly covered by the jet black bag that kept his Ballpoint Splatling secured inside, but it was clear to them. He was either upset, or angry- and whilst they feared the latter, there was a sense of dread that came with the former. The entire walk back to their cramped apartment was in total silence, only their footsteps being heard among the buzz of Inkopolis.

It was no surprise that he vanished once they got inside, undeniably having gone to his room alone. Solitude seemed to be his way of coping with anything, isolating himself away from the rest of his team until the storm in his head had settled. Although, it was more of he believed that any problem of his own must remain as only his to not drag the others into his mental messes. Even showing emotions outwardly was still a struggle, finding it hard to open up and let any of his walls down no matter how much he trusted the people around him. All those walls were up in times like this, and reinforced as much as possible, as his physical being remained behind something similar in the form of a shut door that none of them wanted to open. Excluding Double, somewhat. He was debating on knocking, just letting himself in or leaving the feeling in his stomach to eat him up from the inside. More often than not he could hide anything behind his shades, but when he first saw Vintage's pained expression upon Double letting go, it was something everyone in the area could see- it was like their bodies had been linked, the two feeling the same pain in that moment. Double swallowed down what was left of his hesitation, opening the door slowly to a dark room. Through the darkness of his bedroom he could make out a few silhouettes, one was unmistakably him- sat on his bed hugging his knees. "...Vin, can I..." No verbal response, but he heard him patting the bed, an invitation to sit down which he naturally had to take.

There was silence again. Just the two of them sitting in the near pitch black room side by side, Double having only now taken off his sunglasses so he was able to make anything out. One of them had to make a move, just say anything- but neither of them knew what to say. If only Vintage was truly psychic like the X-Zone seemed to make him, maybe there wouldn't even need to be words. The silence continued for several more minutes before a sigh finally broke into it. "...I just didn't know what to do. I thought we would've lost if we lost ya." Double's voice remained quiet and as he spoke, he slowly shifted his entire body around to face his teammate. The other inkling's eyes were on the floor, having not moved from the position he was in when Double first came in the room. "And like, I don't wanna see ya upset, so I kinda... Just had to get ya out of the way. I wasn't thinkin' and-" he was cut off by what sounded like a mumble from Vintage, the squid in question looking everywhere that would avoid his gaze. "Vin?" In seconds he had launched himself into his chest, wrapping his arms around him with ease and hiding his face there. From this angle he could see clearly the red mark going up his arm, feeling his heart drop back into stomach only for it to soar right up and nearly beat so fast he thought it would leave his chest. Vintage, holding him- no, this was the wrong time to get flustered- it was the WORST time to get flustered, just this once he had to stay completely calm but like this he-  
"It's alright. You were trying to help, it's alright."

"So you have a crush on him?"  
"Red-"  
"I'm not wrong!"  
She wasn't. Vintage had said something about needing fresh air before taking off, Double left alone in the room with his thoughts until Red Sole came up just to make sure he was still conscious, only to come across a flustered idiot with no clue how to function anymore. "I mean, at least you sorted it out, but come on! It was a prime opportunity! No subtle kisses or cuddles or anything like that? No dropping hints? None of that at all?" They were now sat on the floor, admittedly dangerously close to the open front door where anyone could hear them but neither of them seemed to notice or care, only feeling the chill from the coming evening breeze. "I'm still confused, aight-"  
"Then it's settled! I'm your wingman! Sure, you've gotten off to uh- several rough starts, but no need to fear 'cause your personal cupid is-"

"I'm home."


End file.
